


"Marry me?"

by Bates



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, barista cas, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28. Marry me? + dean/cas</p><p>Cas knows his boyfriend is up to something the moment that he walks in his shop just a few too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Marry me?"

Cas had honestly no idea why his boyfriend had come by three separate times that day, but he was getting suspicious. First, Dean had forgotten to kiss him goodbye, then he’d forgotten to get his morning coffee and then he needed to talk to his brother.

It was weird of him, but then again, it was nothing that they hadn’t seen before. Dean had moments that he wanted to be romantic and try to book a room for the weekend or arrange a late dinner in the coffee shop. Dean _tried_ but it almost never paned out. Castiel clearly remembered how that time the dinner had ended up with four people because Gabriel had heard and decided to be a dick about it.

So yeah, Castiel was expecting _something_ to happen. When it didn’t, he was kind of disappointed. Dean picked him up from the coffee shop after they closed, a box of something in the back of the car – not unusual with the Winchester brothers having a bakery and leftovers at the end of the day – and the radio on in the background.

They chatted a little bit, but both of them were too exhausted to actually stay up much longer. They snuggled up together, Cas’s head resting on Dean’s chest and curled up against him. morning came too soon, even though they could for once sleep in.

Castiel woke up when Dean came back into the room, carrying a tray of something. He wasn’t awake enough to actually process.

“Hey babe. Good morning,” Dean said, with a smile. “Sit up will you?” He begrudgingly obliged, letting Dean put the tray in front of him.

“Good morning to you too,” he sighed as Dean sat down next to him, close enough to touch. Castiel loved it, being able to sit this close to Dean and just enjoy being so close to him. “Breakfast in bed, huh?”

“Yeah. We’ve been together for almost five years now, you doofus, thought we could celebrate a little early. I got you a little something.”

“I… I didn’t get you anything.”

“Perhaps you have.” He smile on Dean’s lips was gorgeous and yet a little nervous. “Open up.” He gently pried the paper open, careful not to tear it. It revealed a little striped box and inside the box, _another box_.

“Dean.”

“Continue Cas. It’s the last one.” He lifted the top of the box, only to reveal a little black felt box. His hands trembled slightly as he opened it up. There must have been surprise on his face because Dean chucked before reaching out and grabbing the box from them.

“Cas, baby. Marry me?” Cas didn’t reply, not verbally at least. He half flung himself at Dean, smiling un between kisses.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Of course Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading! c: If you want to send me some prompts, you can do so both on my [writing blog](http://buriedsam.tumblr.com) and my regular [ tumblr!](http://imaginecas.tumblr.com)


End file.
